


he was her star

by whimsical_aesthete



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Vaginal Sex, some slight shade towards the ship which shall not be named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsical_aesthete/pseuds/whimsical_aesthete
Summary: allura and lotor have a magical little moment for themselves 💖





	he was her star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graciebuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciebuns/gifts).



Allura let out a soft gasp when Lotor’s tongue plunged deep inside her. She shuddered when his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her close to him, wanton and needy. Gripping at the bedsheets with pleasure, she felt the shock of a thousand shooting stars wash over her body when he pulled away, lips and nose wet with her juices, before kissing her with a softness akin to the juniberry flower by the bed.  
"Lotor," Allura breathed his name, planting needy kisses all over his face.

No one had ever been so sweet on her as the Galra Emperor, in spite of the cold, hard exterior he presented to the world. He was tender, gentle, considerate, he understood her, he felt like home. She adored every part of him. Allura was desperate for Lotor's touch, each flex of muscle, each hitch of breath and jut of his hips. She wrapped her legs around his tapered waist, pulling him closer, deeper...  
Allura flipped Lotor onto his back and lowered her body onto his ridged cock, eliciting a groan of surprise from him. His lavender chest flushed a reddish purple under her delicate fingers as she steadied herself on top of him, rocking her hips in a way that made his mouth part and eyes clench shut and his hips thrust needily into her.

“Oh, stars,” he let out a stuttering moan.  
“Lotor, my dearest,” Allura gasped, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

He mindlessly whispered countless words of adoration in the throes of passion, searing the insides of his lover with molten heat as her eyelids fluttered at the heightening climb of her own climax. Their desire for each other left Allura in a state of dizzying intoxication. The pleasure was maddening, addictive, all-conquering, the energy between them bringing her higher than she ever though was possible. She rode him to their completion, both of them panting heavily and catching their breath as the high wore off.

After collapsing on top of Lotor, Allura began to nuzzle his neck drowsily, peppering little kisses into the crevice of it. She revelled in the gentleness with which his fingers drew circles across her skin. She felt at peace. She felt safe, understood, powerful, adored. As the moon watched over them both from outside the window, they smiled at each other lovingly, cherishing the sweet tranquility after the emotional high.  
“Allura,” Lotor breathed into her skin softly, looking up at her with shimmering eyes that promised her everything and more. “I love you, Allura. I love you. I love you so much. I would give you all the stars in the heavens if I could. I adore you.”  
His declaration was so much more than just an infatuated lover's exaggerated promise, because of the simple fact that it was genuine and real. She saw it in his gaze, the sheer adoration he had for her. She felt it in the tenderness of his large hand stroking along her bare back. And after her eyes gave into her exhaustion and closed, Allura felt it in the delicate kiss Lotor planted on her forehead before pulling the blanket over themselves. Allura sighed softly against his bare neck, breathing him in with a content heart. She felt truly blessed by the stars to finally have her Lotor back in her arms. Her Lotor, her Emperor.


End file.
